


Bullied

by DragoninaTree



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoninaTree/pseuds/DragoninaTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words have power. Your actions have consequences. Bullying is never alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in English class one day. It's currently also hosted on fictionpress.

Her classmates are outside, smoking, laughing and conversing with one another. She sits alone in the classroom, as quiet as a mouse, just waiting for the school day to be over and done with.

They grab her backpack as she is leaving school, tugging it so she stumbles backwards and they laugh. They call her fat, call her ugly. They tell her she is a waste of the air she breathes, that she defiles the ground she steps on.  
This is just everyday life.

She comes home, eats, finish her homework and eats a small meal before she goes to bed and cries.

Somedays she stands before the mirror, tries to smile and tells herself she is beautiful and perfect as she is.  
She doesn't believe a word of it, not anymore.

Somedays she stands before the mirror, and she tells herself she is fat, that she is ugly. She screams that she is just a waste of space and it would be better for everyone if she wasn't alive. She almost feels satisfied at the reflections sad and desperate expression.  
She thinks that at least she isn't lying to herself anymore.

Another horrible day at school. She comes home, glances at the dead, hollow look in her reflections eyes and whispers to herself, "I can't do this anymore. I'm tired."

A girl standing on a chair with a noose around her neck.

A man crying by a grave, the voices all around him blurring together. "She was too young."

A silent, solemn class, filled with regret and guilt. There would be no laughter that day.


End file.
